


Through The Pain

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapped Theo Raeken, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Liam Dunbar, Showers, Stabbing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After weeks of being held by Monroe and the hunters, pain is the only thing Theo knows anymore. That, and he's sure he's going to die here. Even as he struggles to hold on. Not only for himself, but for Liam.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	Through The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> For the second day of Whumptober 2020 using prompt #2 kidnapped

Pain. That’s the only thing Theo knows anymore. He knows he used to feel other things. The warmth of sun on his skin. Happiness. Soft lips pressed against his own. Love. So many other things, but now all Theo knows is pain.

He barely gets a break from it anymore. There’s always someone there, dragging their blade across his skin, shocking him until his head spins and he forgets how to breathe. Sometimes he’s sure he’s going to die, shackled up to this gate in some old warehouse. Alone save for his kidnappers. Some would probably say it’s a fitting end for him after all the things he did.

During one of the brief reprieves, he wonders if anyone out there misses him. Is someone looking for him? Surely, they know he’s gone by now. And Liam… Liam would be looking for him. Liam wouldn’t leave him in the hands of hunters to die.

The longer he stays here like this, the more doubt sets in. It’s been days, maybe weeks. Time doesn’t make sense anymore. Nothing does. Sometimes he hears the hunters talking, laughing to themselves as they switch off. Each one has their speciality. A favorite way of causing Theo pain. 

He sees a burly man walking towards him with a bucket and a bag. If he still had the strength in him to struggle and fight he would. Because this is the part he likes the least. He still tries to move his head when the man reaches for him, but he’s yanked forward and the man shoves the bag over his head, tying it tightly around his neck. 

Theo struggles to breathe, knowing what an intake of breath at the wrong time could mean. He tries to listen for the man, to his movements as he steps around him. “It’s time to play, little chimera,” he snarls close to his ear. “And I don’t think you have much fight left in you to survive this.”

Theo knows he’s right. His strength has been fading for days now. The lack of food, water, and sleep, on top of excruciating pain and blood loss all taking its toll. There’s a very good chance he won’t make it out of here. That these might be his last few moments of sanity.

“I love you, Liam,” he whispers. 

The man laughs, cold and unfeeling. He drives a blade into Theo’s stomach and it takes everything in Theo not to cry out. “No one loves you. Or else they would have saved you by now.” He drives the blade in again and this time Theo whimpers. He can’t help it. The pain is becoming too much. “You’re nothing.” When Theo remains silent, he drives the blade in again and twists. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Now now,” a familiar voice says, the sound of her footsteps drawing closer. “Don’t kill him just yet.”

“He’s already on his last leg, Monroe,” the man says. “We should just put him out of his misery.”

“Not yet,” she says. Theo flinches back at the feeling of her nails raking across his skin. “He still can serve a purpose.”

“What purpose?” the man asks. “No one cares enough to come for him.”

“They are looking,” she says. “And they’re getting closer. And when they do arrive, I promise you can kill him. But not before he watches as his pack dies one by one, starting with that boyfriend of his.”

Theo growls, “You’re not going to lay a hand on Liam.”

Monroe laughs, “No? And how are you going to stop me? You're weak, Theo. You can’t even save yourself, let alone anyone else.” A pause. “Do it.”

Theo doesn’t have time to prepare this time. He’s too in his head worried about Liam that he doesn’t have a chance to hold his breath. The sudden surge of water pouring over his head is a shock to his system. The bag clings to his skin, making it harder to breath. Which is fine. He shouldn’t. He knows this isn’t the end. And he’s right. More water pours over his head, then some more. Theo’s head is spinning as he struggles to hold his breath. 

_ This is it _ , he thinks.  _ I’m dying. _

Sure, Monroe had said to keep him alive. But maybe it would be better this way. To die before he has to see anyone else he loves suffer. No. No that’s not right. Liam needs him. He needs him.

Theo roars.

He kicks back and the hunter behind him grunts. A moment later, jolts of electricity course through his body, threatening to overwhelm him. He tries to draw from them, to use that pain to survive. Pain means he’s alive. And he needs to stay alive for Liam.

A door bangs open somewhere and then there’s gunshots ringing out. It’s a chaos of gunfire and shouting, and amongst it the most beautiful sound Theo has ever heard. 

Liam’s heartbeat.

“Theo!”

Then Theo remembers what Monroe had said, and he tries to scream around the bag. “Liam! Be careful!”

Liam snorts and removes the bag, “You're seriously telling me to be careful right now?”

There’s a fond smile on his face, but under that an underlying worry. “Monroe wants you dead,” Theo says. “She wants to kill you and make me watch.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Liam says. “Now let’s get you out of these.”

Theo barely has the energy to nod, “Please.”

Liam unchains him and Theo falls forward, his legs giving out beneath him. He’s been standing so long, the only thing that has been keeping him up are the chains. “Not sure I can walk.”

Liam bites his lip, before nodding. “I’ve got you.”

He bends down and scoops Theo up into his arms bridal style. Theo can’t even be embarrassed. He’s too worried. Too tired. “Liam, you can’t.”

“I can,” Liam says. “And I will. I’m getting you out of here.”

“But the hunters…”

“Aren’t a problem anymore,” Liam says. “And neither is Monroe.” He nods his head to somewhere across the room. Monroe is there, crumpled in a heap on the floor in a pool of blood. Argent is standing over her, his face grim.

“She had it coming,” Liam mutters. “Part of me wishes I could have it done after what she did to you.”

“You’re not a killer,” Theo mumbles, tucking his face into Liam’s neck.

“I’d do anything to protect you,” Liam says softly. And Theo believes him. He’s shown that time and time again.

“So would I,” Theo says.

“I know,” Liam says. “That’s what got you into this mess.”

It’s true. Monroe had shown up at the Geyer’s house when Theo was alone with Jenna and David, prepared to kill them all. Theo had done the only thing he could think of. He’d offered himself if she’d leave the others out of it.

She’d been all too eager to oblige him. Clearly more interested in causing him pain than killing Liam’s parents. Theo had been grateful for that.

They make it outside and Theo takes a deep breath in, reveling in the fresh air filling his lungs. It’s been so long since he could just breathe like this. Sure, he’s still bleeding out, but he knows those wounds will heal. He’s going to be fine, and that’s thanks to Liam.

Liam puts him into the passenger’s side of the truck and then runs around to the other side, hopping in. “Where are we going?” Theo asks him.

“Home,” Liam says.

“Not to Deaton’s?”

“Do you need Deaton?” Liam questions, looking at him worriedly.

“I think my wounds are healing,” Theo tells him. “I should be fine on my own. Let’s go home.”

Liam nods and starts the truck. He drives mostly in silence. Theo can’t help glancing at him, taking in the tense set of his shoulders and jaw. His hands are clenching the wheel tightly. So tightly Theo can hear it creaking under his grip.

“Liam?” Theo questions.

Liam takes a deep breath in and exhales. “Not here.”

“Okay.”

Liam parks the car and leads him inside. Theo’s just grateful his legs seem to be working better by now, but it’s still a slow process. 

Liam’s parents aren’t home. Theo’s not sure whether to be grateful for that or not. They head upstairs and Liam ushers him into the bathroom. He waves his hands at Theo. “Strip.”

Theo smirks, “Not sure I have the energy for a show right now, Li.”

Liam growls, “Just get your clothes off and sit down.”

Theo doesn’t argue. He’s not sure what has suddenly pissed Liam off, but he’s not going to push his buttons. Not right now. 

So he undresses. First taking off his tattered shirt and then moving down to his pants and underwear. He has no idea where his shoes are. The hunters had taken them from him when he first arrived. He tries not to mourn their loss. He can get new ones. He has other things to focus on.

He sits on the closed toilet seat and glances wearily at Liam as he kneels in front of Theo. He feels exposed like this, sitting naked and bloody as Liam sits on his knees fully clothed. He shivers as a cool burst of air from the vent blows across his skin. 

His wounds are healing. He can feel the uncomfortable prickling as they start to stitch themselves back together. He flinches involuntarily when Liam reaches out and runs his fingers along the edge of one. There’s still a line of raised pink next to it from the times before. He was stabbed so many times. His wounds never got time to fully heal before they came at him again.

“How many times did they do this?” Liam whispers.

Theo inhales shakily. “I lost count.”

Liam’s silent for a moment, before he gets to his feet and starts undressing. When he’s done he moves to the shower and turns the water on. “Up and in,” he says.

“Bossy,” Theo mutters.

“I’ll show you bossy if you don’t get your ass in the shower,” Liam says.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Theo can’t help but ask.

Liam though, is not up for the teasing. He growls and grabs Theo by the arm and pulls him to his feet. “Just get in the shower.”

Theo doesn’t argue further. Partly because he doesn’t want to piss off Liam anymore than he already seems to be, and partly because he’s exhausted. All he wants is to get clean and then fall into bed, preferably with Liam. Though not in the way they usually would. Tonight he just wants to feel his arms around him and know he’s safe. 

He steps into the shower, Liam following quickly behind him. For a moment he just stands there under the spray, his back to Liam as the water cascades down his body. He doesn’t move when he feels Liam’s hands on his back. His fingers trace across his slowly healing skin and he shivers. Liam’s lips soon replace his fingers, and they map the same path his hands did moments before. Theo shudders, his legs shaking and threatening to give out. But Liam is there, keeping him steady. He wraps an arm around his waist as he continues kissing a path across Theo’s skin. 

“Liam,” he whispers, his voice hoarse, when Liam sinks to his knees and kisses his hip.

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?” Theo asks.

“I think that’s obvious,” Liam murmurs, nipping lightly at his skin before soothing it over with his tongue. “I was so worried.” Another kiss, this one lower, and Theo takes a shaky breath. “I just want to make you feel good Theo, and show you how much I love you.”

“I already know that,” Theo says. He looks over his shoulder at Liam, and that almost does him in. Seeing Liam kneeling behind him, his lips red and his damp hair falling into his eyes. He looks gorgeous. “You’re what kept me going, you know? When the pain got to be too much, I thought of you.”

Liam stands suddenly and spins Theo around. Theo stumbles but Liam catches him before he can fall. He presses him against the cool tile wall and kisses him heatedly. Theo groans, his hands moving across Liam’s body, never able to settle. 

“I only want you to think of me right now,” Liam tells him. “Only me and how you’re feeling. Okay?”

Theo nods. That’s not hard to do. His head is spinning right now, only able to focus on the man in front of him. “Okay.”

Liam kisses him again, pressing himself closer to Theo until there’s no space between their bodies. They melt together, moving as one. Everything else falls aways. They don’t leave the shower until the water starts turning cold. Only then does Liam usher him out. 

They help each other dry off and then they stumble their way across the hall to Liam’s bedroom. Liam falls onto the mattress, not even bothering to get dressed, and pulls Theo down with him. 

“We’ll worry about clothes tomorrow,” Liam mumbles into his shoulder, leaving a kiss there. “Right now, I just want to feel you.”

Theo lifts his head and kisses Liam, slow and deep. There’s no intent behind it like before, just the desire to be close to Liam. To know he’s really here. 

When it becomes too much, he tucks his head against Liam’s neck as his shoulders start to shake and he cries. The events of the last few weeks finally catching up to him. Liam holds him through it. He runs his hands across Theo’s skin as he whispers out quiet reassurances.

“You're alive. You’re safe. I’ve got you. You’re home.”

Each word and touch sinks into his skin and deep down to his core. They touch his aching body, helping it heal little by little. As Theo starts to relax, his eyes growing tired, Liam moves onto his back, maneuvering Theo until he’s half on top of him. Theo rests his head on Liam’s chest, listening to steady beating of his heart, and he knows without a doubt that what Liam is saying is true. He's alive. He’s safe. He’s home. And no matter what happens, they've always got each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
